erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 vs Mario
Ben 10 vs Mario is the eighth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 1. It features alien superhero, Ben 10, battling Mushroom Kingdom's savior, Mario. It was published on May 5, 2015. Cast George Watsky as Ben 10 EpicLLOYD as Mario Nice Peter as Heatblast Jesse Wellens as Four Arms Nice Peter as Luigi (speaking cameo) Lyrics 'Ben 10:' It’s hero time! Who’s this fat guy in overalls? Chain-Chomping on ‘shrooms, are you sober, yo? Never thought I’d find someone lamer than Gwen, I bet this Italian dweeb can’t even count to 10! I’ma +1-Up this coward, eating his flowers, I got some real powers! You’re just jumping over Bowser! A block punching pole dancer? Can I expect any less? I’m breaking this Nerd, Especially Starting with NES. 'Mario:' Let’s-a go! You know, It’s-a me, Mario! Grab your dice and roll, ‘cause it’s-a Party-o! Luigi, look at this loser in his old RV! (Oh!) Do you even know what you’re-a starting? (No!) (Did you just see a Boo?) ‘Cause you better be-a scared! (Three horrible series?) Against the best for thirty years! You're selfish and easy! Like when Kevin crossed ya! Here’s a Koopa shell, (Waah!) I’m-a Goomba Stomp ya! 'Heatblast:' Flame on! It’s about time we start spitting real fire! This guy is just a game theory that needs to be retired! I’m throwing more than barrels! Let’s really get this started! Blow you out, you’re blowing it off like a game cartridge! Your princess is a dimwitted damsel in distress, That this dweeb never seems to get to finish his quest, Going down pipes every day? This guy is just a mess, A new game every year? Ah, just put it to rest! I’m bringing the Heat! Then I Blast ya like your fragile! Your princess and your victory are in another castle! 'Fire Mario:' Wah-ah! I’m getting lit! Omnitrix are for kids! Your enemy’s a squid! Now let’s-a make this quick! How do you-a feel about a banana split? My Karts are going too fast for you to hit! You’re a rip-off of me! Got worse as a teen! What are you to me? A cartoon has-been! And don't mention-a Peach! I fight for all of freedom! Passing this level, for all of Mushroom Kingdom! 'Four Arms:' Ah ha! Better think twice, if you think this battle's done! I finished my villains! I don't play tennis with 'em! You're 8-bits are ancient! Link was your replacement! They see me, there's amazement! They see you, "Eh, he ain't shit." You're just a Bob Hoskins joker, time to finish this poser, Final move; end of the series, with a giant Game Over! 'Super Star Mario:' Waah-ah-ha! It’s Mario Time! We got four arms, four eyes, but no skill in rhymes! Go back to your planet, causing alien havoc, Dancing with Gwen and her magic, or you in that jacket! Your gadget’s just a fantasy! Omniverse was a tragedy! My games come naturally! Benjamin, this is MY Galaxy! Trivia *This is the only battle to be removed from the series. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Ben 10 vs Mario Category:TKandMit